


A Loan

by AlissaShawWrites



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Feel-good, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: Peter is in need of a favour and even though he hates asking, he runs out of people to ask and takes a chance at asking good old J. Jonah Jameson.
Relationships: J. Jonah Jameson & Peter Parker
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87





	A Loan

Peter walked into the office; trying to drown out the yelling of his boss and some subordinate who had finally had enough. Instead; he focused on calming his nerves. 

"Mr. Jameson?" He interrupted by accident. 

The other two in the room looked up only now realizing he was there. The intern scoffed; seemingly coming down from his high and stormed out of the room. 

"What is it, Parker?" Jameson snarked. 

"I'm sorry I interrupted. I just needed to ask you a question. Well more like ask for a favour. So can I?"

"Get on with it then!" He motioned towards the chair in front of his desk. 

Peter closed the door trying not to let the curious eyes of his coworkers get to him as he did, before taking a seat. He couldn't lift his eyes off the ground to look Jameson in the face. Probably out of fear. 

"Well come on then!" Jameson bellowed. "My time is money so this better be worth it!" 

"Mr. Jameson?" 

"What?! What is it, Parker?!" 

"Can I have some money?" 

Jameson couldn't help but laugh. "You get money when you bring me pictures! That's what I pay you for! Do you not know how a job works?!" 

"I meant," he mumbled. "I meant can I borrow some money from you?" Jameson laughed harder. "I'm serious J.J." 

Jameson seemed to pick up on the out of character way Peter was asking. He was so serious and almost scared. Meek and timid unlike his usual abundance of energy and fearlessness. "What's it for Parker? Drugs? Did you get involved with that awful Tombstone gang!" 

"What?! No! Oh my god no J.J! I just… I need some extra money for school. May and I have worked and saved for a long time just to pay for me to go to university but… I can't afford my books. All of it went to tuition and equipment but I can't buy books. I'm already in the negative in my bank account. So- I guess I was just taking a chance at asking you because I can't ask my aunt for more and all of my friends are in the same boat, and every bank I've gone too laughed me out of the building." 

Suddenly a look of guilt crossed his face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. That's so dumb. Why would you give me money for books especially with your own kid! I'm sorry Mr. Jameson. Don't fire me. I'm sorry." 

Before he had the chance to get up, Jameson asked in a very serious and calm tone; "how much do you need?" 

"Mr. Jameson I can't-" 

"How much, Parker?" 

"About $987.66." 

"That's a pretty exact number for an estimate." When Peter didn't respond; J.J took out his cheque book and started filling one out. 

"Mr. Jameson-" 

"Shut up if you want the money. Don't make me regret this."

“Th-Thank you, sir. I can’t believe you’d do this for me.”

“You’re a good kid,” he said sincerely. “Even though you drive me up the fucking wall sometimes, and you never seem to be around when I need my pictures, and you’re always late for work; you’re still a good kid. Damn smart too and if there’s one thing, J. Jonah Jameson always cares about, it’s education. Look at my son. If he was in your financial situation; I’d want someone to help him out too. So take it and make my investment worth it.”

“That would mean I’d have to get a job in some posh lab.”

“Good.”

“And leave the Bugle.”

“We all do someday, kid.”

“Wait; does that mean you’re going to leave someday?”

“Already working on it!” Jameson suddenly perked up. “I’m starting my own podcast and getting away from the morons who think the Kardashians are hard-hitting news! I’m sick of the sugarcoating! The people deserve the truth! Once my new producer Jared gets everything ready; I’m out of here!”

“Aww, but what would the Bugle be without you?”

“Terrible! But that’s their problem! Not mine! Now get out! I have work to do and so do you!”

“Right! Pictures of the Mayors’ address to the public.”

He rushed out of the room before pulling a 180 and rushing back in. “Thanks by the way. In case I didn’t say it yet. I’ll pay you back as soon as I can.”

“Keep it. Like I said; it’s an investment.”

“Thank you!”

He didn’t read the cheque until later that night while he was looking at his class schedules and the list of books he needed. That’s when he noticed the amount written on it. It wasn’t $987.66. In fact, it was a lot closer to $2,000. At first, he thought it had to be a mistake; the wrong cheque but his name was there under the ‘Pay to,’ line. 

“J.J you sentimental bastard,” he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> J.J is the best! Don't @ me!


End file.
